


Jade's Cascade

by Shuttering_Flutterflies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, End of Act Five: [S] Cascade, Gen, POV Canon Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuttering_Flutterflies/pseuds/Shuttering_Flutterflies
Summary: You hear the explosion, feel it before you see it. A loud roar in your ear, burning and heat over your  body (just like Prospit), and finally a light so bright it hurts to see (just like the Green Sun Jadesprite had sobbed about).And then you die.Jade's ascension into Godhood, from her own point of view.
Kudos: 5





	Jade's Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is basically Cascade from Jades pov I might have took a few creative liberties with this

Dying is not how you pictured it. There is no sudden darkness as the life flees your body, no flash of pain, there is just the bright lights of an explosion that knock you backwards, the crack as your head smacks off the floor, a dim, distant pain as you lie, crumpled on the ground.

It is completely different from your last death, the moon of Prospit bearing down on you, choking heat and choking fear as you watched it fall towards you, knowing that this was it, that there is no turning back or escaping now, a thought that made you sob in equal parts sadness and fear. This is too fast and confusing, a blur of grey text and the bizarre imagery of tubes of shaving cream lightly drifting from the crackling sky towards you.

Of course you are injured, you know that much. No matter how little you feel, you were in the impact zone of a massive explosion, you can only imagine the damage it did to you. All the knowledge of this doesn't change the fact that you are completely unaware of this. You float in a void, your gently aching limbs seem like an eternity away, and your mind is at ease. You failed. Sorry, Bec. Sorry, Karkat. Sorry, Echidna. There is an almost peaceful nature to this realisation, that your about to die and be wiped out by the Scratch. Sorry, Dave. Sorry, Rose. Sorry, John. You'll do better next time.

You lie back and wait to die.

...

...?

Something grabs your waist and pulls you off the ground. You feel it as though you are underwater, the sensation of lifting up, of flying through the air like you're back on Prospit. Electricity, electric green and cracking, sparks around you and you barely feel your lips part, squinting lazily at the figure holding you. You definitely don't hear the word come out your mouth.

"Bec...?"

For a moment, you are lying in your tower room, half asleep in a pile of Squiddles as Bec takes you to bed, and then you are being placed down on a cool, smooth slab and the moment is ruined. Your eyes slip closed. You hear Jack growl slightly and his wings flap once. A faint rush of air brushes against you. You are so tired. You can't feel anything anymore, and it's so easy to give in to the encroaching darkness. With the last of your mind, you think of Jadesprite and you

Dying is not what you think it would be. There is eternal darkness, no Dream Bubble slumber, no waking up in some new and improved life. There is a brief moment of darkness, some hazy thoughts of two ghosts, one green and one orange, standing in a ruined field, and then a pause, like existence itself is holding its breath in anticipation.

\- PM picks the ring up and begins to slide it on her finger -

\- Terezi and Karkat take their place atop the meteor, watching for a distant sign -

\- John looks at his handiwork and waits to die - 

\- The Beat Mesa reaches Skaia and the temporal energy flares -

\- A timer, millennia and eons away, counts down -

Several moments, a cascade of events some might dare to call it, happen at once and simultaneously so far apart they barely seem connected. You, of course, are aware of none of this. Green neon energy, wild and burning, roars around your body, but your soul is too far away to feel that. One final conversation, a quiet understanding, the reflection of an approaching meteor in the eye of your friends glasses, and that's all you know.

Something hot and powerful burns inside your chest. You want to scream at the pain, claw at your chest until you can pull it out, but before you can, energy, so blinding white there are no words to describe it shoots throughout your limbs, hot as the sun, powerful as the God you once claimed as your Guardian.

You've long since outgrown him.

Reality itself threads it's way through your bones, the most energizing thing you've ever known. Meteors rain around you, what was once the most threatening thing you could think of is now powerless in your hands. Still brimming with that bright yellow and green, you stretch one hand out to the meteor heading for you, watching in glee as it shrinks down, as you hold it on your hand, almost laughing. Nothing can hurt you anymore. A quick glance at Skaia is enough to send you flying in the direction of an abandoned Prospitian warship. The soldiers that helmed this are long gone. That doesn't matter anymore. You're going to save them. You're going to survive this.

Your power reacts to your mood and flares from your outstretched hands, enveloping the ship in its electric green energy, as you land on its deck you feel it pulse with your own power. It's almost second nature as you reach out, focus your power, and watch as the Battlefield shrinks before your eye, until once again, you can hold it, giving it a look to inspect what you've done. You want to laugh again, you knew your Witch of Space powers would be powerful but you had no idea! You force it down though. The spacetime energies from Skaia are tingling at some of corner of your brain. You don't have much time left.

You wonder if Dave feels it too.

 _John_ , you think and you instantly know where he is, feels him close his eyes, sigh in exhaustion and once again you reach out to him, flick one ear in joy as he comes to you, space itself bending to your whim. You are power incarnate, you are a witch in your element, you are so much more than you used to be, and when you hear John behind you, sense his pretense, you shoot him a grin, wolf fangs and dog ears, see him smile back and say your name in awe.

"Holy shit, Jade," is all he says before you focus on your work.

It's almost too easy, finding your planets and shrinking them down. If you weren't still so excited from dying and coming back so powerful, it might alarm you that you can alter reality with such ease. As it is, you simply pull each of your planets to you, watch them shrink as you do so, watch as they dance around you in your own tiny gravitational field. John says something behind you again. You don't listen.

This is the most important part now. The planets were important yes, but you could leave them in necessary. John was very important, but this part? This is vital.

The fourth wall is still in your sylladex. You call it forth, look at it for a moment and wonder why your Pa wanted it. Did he know, one day, that you'd need it so urgently? Did he know what you would eventually become? The thought lasts a second and you get ready for the last step. Slowly, you begin to enlargen it, barely focusing on anything else around you. It grows bigger and bigger and you are so intensely concentrated you don't even notice how it dwarfs you. You are in control here.

It has to be big enough. It has to be perfect.

Your powers help with that if course and as you compare the size of your stolen ship with your stolen fourth wall, you fancy that you see yourself reflected in it, a silly girl sleeping in her garden, playing with her dog, orchestrating her friends lives while her own passes her by. Not much has changed on that last part.

Finally! It's the right size! You snap your attention to other things, now hyperaware of how little time you have left, and focus all your energy on the ship, pouring everything you have into it.

 _Go_ , your mind whispers and just as reality falls apart behind you, the ship shoots forward with an almost disproportionate amount of force. The roar of air, the smashing of the wall, John's surprised yelp as you both take off all occur simultaneously and although you don't know it, so do many other events you can barely even imagine.

\- PM unfurled her wings, sparking with radiation, hateful gaze focused on the murderer before her -

\- Terezi points up as the apple green stink of a distant explosion hits her nose. Karkat gently moves her arm to be more accurate, turns to Sollux and tells him they have to go - 

-John turns to look at the new place he and his sister find themselves, adrenaline rushing through his veins -

\- Reality itself rewrites. There are four children, once caretakers now players themself, who will soon find themself playing the game -

\- The explosion itself shatters through eternity, the power of two universes collapsing in on each other, green and yellow forever. Rose and Dave don't have time to scream or move before they are swallowed whole by the flames. -

You know they'll be okay, though. You'll see them all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading here is my twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/x_clownenergy_x and my tumblr: https://clown-energy.tumblr.com


End file.
